Aka No Tsuki AKATSUKI
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Tobi lagi pundung nih hari ini, tetapi, karena tak kesengajaan, Tobi jadi happy, kira- kira, kenapa ya? RNR aja, okay? Gak bisa buat summary


Title: Aka no Tsuki AKATSUKI

Rate: K+

Attention: OOC, AU, humor garing n gosong, dll.

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya MasKishi alias Masahi Kishimoto, ceritanya punya saya^^

Summary: Tobi lagi pundung nih hari ini, tetapi, karena tak kesengajaan, Tobi jadi happy, kira- kira, kenapa ya?

.

And let's start!

.

Pada suatu hari, terdapat sebuah goa eh markas yang bernama Akatsuki. Keadaan di dalam markas itu sangat hening, hingga...

"Sempai! Bangun! Udah pagi! Tobi anak baek laper!" teriak salah satu mahluk bertopeng lolipop dengan volume 100 Hz(?)(*udah tau siapa kan?*)

"Berisik loe Tob!" maki seorang penganut Jashin yang tak ada duanya bernama Hidan.

"Aduh~Tobi laper ya? Sini, biar mama masakin deh.." ucap seorang gadis berambut raven bernama Konan. Berkat ucapannya tadi, sesosok mahluk berpierchingan langsung bangun seketika.

"Apa? Konan sayank bilang mama ke Tobi?" teriak Pein, nama mahluk itu, tak kalah histeris.

"Loe berisik bener sih, un! Gw ledakin loe, Pein ama Tobi! Un!" gerutu seorang banci pirang(*dibom*) aka. Deidara, namun sayangnya gak didengerin.

"Udah! Gua mau masak dulu! Tobi sayang~ kamu tunggu disini ya?" perintah Konan lalu ngacir ke dapur.

"Yeyy! Mama Konan emang baek! Oke, ma!" teriak Tobi dari dalam kamar dengan wajah berseri- seri, namun sayangnya, gak ada yang melihat karena ia memakai topeng.

"Hahaha! Sasuke pake bikini ke pantai! Hahaha! Kisame jadi ikan asin! hahaha!" lindur seorang Uchiha muda yang bernama Itachi. Sontak, mahluk biru sebelahnya langsung melotot.

"Apa? Gua jadi ikan asin! Kurang asem lu, Chi! Gua samehada baru tau rasa!" maki seorang hiu jadi- jadian(?) bernama Kisame.

"Hahaha! Kisame jadi ikan bakar! Hahaha!" Itachi masih ngelindur gak jelas sehingga kesabaran Kisame pun habis.

"Grrrr..." muka Kisame udah berubah jadi ungu gara- gara menahan marah. "1..2...3...BRUAGGGHHH!"

Dengan kekuatan HiuMan(?), Kisame berhasil menendang Itachi sehingga tembok kamar pun jebol. Sontak mahluk bercadar pun bangun seketika.

"Huaaaa! Temboknya jebol! Kan bayar nya mahal! Kisame! Bayar loe 100.000 $ ke gua! Huaaa!" teriak Kakuzu, mahluk bercadar itu, dengan lebaynya. All(-Ita, Kakuzu, Konan) jawsproof 100 cm(?). Seorang manusia boneka aka. Sasori segera bangun.

"Aduh! Berisik bener sih! Ada-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat tembok kamar yang jebol. "-Apa?"

"Bodo ah! Siapa lu, Kuz? Gua gak mau bayar! Bye!" ucap Kisame dan langsung ngibrit ke akuarium ikan aligator nya. Lalu Kisame menciumi kaca akuarium itu hingga ikan itu langsung ngompol(?).

"Huaah! Ohayou semua!" ucap sosok Venus FlyTrap muncul tiba- tiba dari dalam tanah. All(-Itachi n Konan) jantungan semua.

"Kurang asem lu Zet! Jantungan gua!" ucap Kakuzu sambil ngelus- ngelus dada.

"Eh Jashin pake kutang! Eh Pein nungging! Eh Deidara mati!" latah Hidan dengan gaje nya. Yang bernama Pein dan Deidara, langsung menghajar Hidan dengan full power. Akhirnya, Hidan dilempar dari jebolan tembok dan tepar bersama Itachi.

"Ehehehe! Gomen, bro!" ucap Zetsu sambil nyengir.

Tak lama kemudian...

"WOI! MAKAN SINI!" teriak Konan dari arah meja makan. Dengan kecepatan larinya Sena Eyeshild 21, Akatsuki (-Ita, Konan, Hidan) langsung ngibrit ke meja makan.

"Yey! Mama Konan baek! Arigatou, ma!" teriak Tobi lansung ngambil 5 tusuk sate ayam ke piring. Konan geleng- geleng kepala.

"Eh, omong- omong si kakek muda ama si ubanan mana?" tanya Konan sambil menyeruput jus apel miliknya(*ngiler*).

"Thaukh thu, laghi thephar," ucap Pein dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi uduk(*readers: Lha? Ini Konoha ato Jakarta sih?*).

"Bhetuhl!" ujar Kisame yang lagi ngunyah balado ikan kembung.

"Kisame! Kakuzu!" panggil Konan.

"Aphhaaa?" tanya mereka berbarengan yang mulutnya masing- masing penuh dengan semur jengkol.

"Jemput kekasih kalian kesini!"

"GUBRAAAKK!" "HOEKKK!"

Kisame tumbang dengan gubrakannya. Kakuzu muntah- muntah. All (-yang tepar plus Kisame dan Kakuzu) sweartdrop.

"Udah! Cepat panggil sana! Nanti mereka ngambek lagi gara- gara kehabisan makanan!" perintah Konan bak. ratu. Dengan terpaksa, Kakuzu dan Kisame menghampiri masing- masing UKE- nya(*ditampol samehada*).

.

5 menit kemudian...

Tobi sendirian di meja makan. Yang lain (minus Tobi dan ke empat orang tadi) entah menghilang kemana. Setan kali ya?#hajarrr!#

"Ah! Lama banget sih sempai- sempai itu! Entar keburu dingin! Huh!" gerutu Tobi sambil memerhatikan ada 4 piring nasi, semur jengkol, dango, darah ayam(?), ikan kembung balado.

"Glek!" Tobi menelan ludah melihat makanan milik sempainya yang begitu enak. Tiba- tiba, muncul 2 sosok yang masing- masing berdiri disamping Tobi.

"Tobi...kamu makan aja..." bisik sosok berwarna merah dan memiliki tanduk.

"Jangan Tobi, kamu hangatkan saja...biar mereka tak sakit perut," ucap sosok berwarna putih dengan sayap.

"Makan, Tobi!"

"Jangan! Hangatkan saja!"

"Makan!"

"Hangat!"

"Udaahhh! Tobi anak baek mau mutusin aja, yaitu..."

"Yaitu?" tanya sosok berwarna merah dengan cemas- cemas.

"..." sosok berwarna putih hanya diam.

"Yaitu..."

"Apa?"

"Tobi anak baek! Tobi harus hangati makanan sempai!" teriak Tobi dengan semangat'45.

"Yihaa! Gw menang, Iblis! Bayar taruhan lu ke gw! Cepet!" maki sosok putih sambil nadahin tangan ke arah sosok warna merah itu.

"Huwaaa! Duit gua! Entar gua pulang ke neraka gimana? Kan gua gak punya duitt..." ratap Iblis dengan air mata dan ingus berkibar- berkibar kayak bendera.

"Bodo amat! Mana?" tanya sosok putih tersebut dengan angkuh. Tobi hanya sweatdrop berat lihat pertempuran Merah vs. Putih(?). Dengan tingkat masa bodo yang sangaatt tinggi, Tobi membawa makanan keempat sempainya dan membawanya ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur...

"Ah? Konan- sempai mana? Kok gak ada?" tanya Tobi pada dirinya sendiri sambil nyariin Konan. "Ah gak ada Konan- sempai, Tobi hangatin aja sendiri! Tobi kan anak bisa!"

Oven(*widih!*) dinyalakan Tobi dan langsung menghangatkan makanan sempainya.

"TOBIII!"

"Ada apa, sempai?" tanya Tobi sambil lari- lari keluar dari dapur.

"Mana makanan kita?" tanya Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu bersamaan.

"Oh, itu di-"

"Kamu makan ya?" potong Kisame.

"Nggak! Itu-"

"Ah bohong kamu! Kan disini cuma ada kamu doang!" potong Itachi.

"A-ano itu di O-"

"O apa? Otakmu?" potong Hidan.

"Huaaa! Sempai gak mau dengerin Tobi! Huwaaa!" dengan air mata berceceran kemana- mana, Tobi berlari meninggalkan keempat sempai pemotong(?) tadi. Ia terus lari hingga...

"Jeduk!"

"Ouch! Sakitt!" ringis Tobi sambil mengangin kepalanya akibat terbentur sesuatu. Ia mendongak dan alangkah kagetnya ia menemukan sempai- sempainya sedang mengelilinya dengan tatapan Aduh! -Kamu-kiyut-banget!-.

"Lha? Sempai kenapa disini?" tanya Tobi.

"Itu...kawaii bener!..." ucap Konan sambil nunjuk- nunjuk belakang Tobi.

"OMG! Jadiin anggota kita, yuk!" ucap Pein dengan mata blink- blink. "Nama kamu siapa?"

"Bito..." ucap mahluk bertopeng itu.

Dengan slow motion, Tobi nengok ke belakang dan...

Demi keriput Itachi, Tobi melihat 'duplikat' dirinya sendiri di belakangnya, sama- sama topeng lolipop, namun ia memiliki rambut yang dikuncir ke belakang.

"Tenggg!"

Entah dari mana, bunyilah bel tanda Tobi tahu sekarang. Dengan kecepatan Orochimaru pengen boker, Tobi langsung ngibrit ke tempat sempai(gila)nya: Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan.

"Sempai! Lihat disana! Ada Itachi baru!" teriak Tobi pake toa.

"JELGERRR!"

Entah petir dari mana, Itachi tiba- tiba melongo sampai uler dengan bebas nya keluar masuk.

"Nani!? Ada Itachi baru!" teriak Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan tak kalah heboh dan langsung lari begitu aja, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih cengo. Tiba- tiba, ide jail pun numpang ke otak Tobi. Ia mengambil salah satu tanah liat milik Deidara, dan ia lemparkan tepat di mulut Itachi yang masih melongo.

"KATSU!" ucap Tobi ala. Deidara.

"DUAARRR!" dengan hebatnya, tanah liat Deidara meledak dengan kecepatan penuh(?) di mulut Itachi.

"Hahahaha! Mampus loe!" dan Tobi langsung ngacir, meninggalkan Itachi yang gosong.

.

"Huaaahh! Lucu bener! Un!" teriak Deidara gak henti- hentinya mencubiti topeng(?) Bito.

"Konan, emang kamu nemu dimana, sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Tuh, di mansion Uchiha sono. Dia tergeletak aja di pinggir jalan," ucap Konan yang masih ngacak- ngacak rambut Bito dengan gemasnya.

Tobi pun datang lagi di perkumpulan itu...

"Eh Tobi. Kemalin, ini namanya Bito," ucap Konan memperkenalkan mahluk bertopeng tadi.

"Ha'i Bito! Aku Tobi! Senang kenalan denganmu, ya.." ucap Tobi sambil salam dengan Bito.

"Senang kenalan denganmu juga," ucap Bito membalas salam Tobi. "Kok kenapa kita mirip, ya?"

"Ya, aku juga bingung, tapi gak apa- apa, kok! Maein yuk! Sempai! Tobi mau maen ama Bito ya?!" teriak Tobi sambil nyeret(?) Bito keluar markas.

"Ya, hati- hati, Bito! Tobi! Kalo ada apa- apa ama Bito, sempai gantung kamu!" teriak Pein dengan dashyattttnya.

"Oke!" balas Tobi.

.

"Eh, kamu dari mana?" tanya Tobi dengan PeDe.

"Aku dari..Uchiha..." ucap Bito khas Hinata.

"Oh...sama dong kayak aku dan Itachi sempai!"

"Itachi sempai? Yang mana?" tanya Bito.

"Oh ya, kan tadi belum ketemu. Sini!" ajak Tobi lalu segera pergi ke kamar Itachi.

"Tok tok!" Tobi mengetuk pintu kamar dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah Itachi.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Itachi.

"O ya, Bito, ini Itachi sempai" ujar Tobi memperkenalkan Itachi pada Bito.

"Salam kenal, Itachi- sempai.."

"Hn. Salam kenal juga." ucap Itachi. "Sempai masuk dulu ya, soal sempai lagi dipijitin ama akang(?) Kisame" Dan Itachi pun masuk...

"Hah..Ayo kita main, Bito" ajak Tobi sambil menarik tangan Bito.

"Bagaimana kita main lempar tanah liat?" usul Tobi yang tiba- tiba entah dari mana, tanah liat sudah ada di tangannya.

"Oke, ayo"

"Ok, siap ya?"

"Jreett!" dengan tepat, Tobi melempar tanah liat itu ke topeng Bito.

"Hahaha! Rasakan!"

"Jrett!" Bito melempar tanah liat dan mendarat juga di topeng Tobi. Dan mereka terus bermain...

.

Di sebuah kamar...

"Danna, lihat tanah liatku, gak? Un?" tanya seorang yang bernama Deidara.

"Nggak tuh," ujar Sasori seraya membersihkan bonekanya.

"Siapa yang ngambil ya?" Deidara bertanya- tanya sendiri, masih mencari dimana tanah liatnya. "Oh ya, KATSUUU!"

.

Ke tempat Tobi and Bito...

"Hahaha! Kena kau!"

"Jret!"

"DUARRRR!"

Tanah liat yang menempel di topeng Tobi pun meledak dan menyisakan asap yang mengepul.

"DUARRR!"

Giliran tanah liat di topeng Bito meledak sehingga topengnya pecah...

Setelah asap mulai pudar, dengan jelas Bito dapat melihat wajah Tobi.

"Madara?" tanya Bito.

'Darimana ia tahu namaku?' batin Tobi panik.

"Nii-san? Nii-san?" tanya Bito lagi sambil memerhatikan wajah Tobi. Tobi segera nengok kebelakang.

"Nii-san! Lihat aku!" teriak Bito. Dengan slowmotion, Tobi nengok ke arah Bito...

"..I-izu...na?" tanya Tobi tak percaya akan yang dilihatnya.

"Madara nii-san!" ternyata Bito yang diketahui namanya ialah Izuna segera berlari slow motion memeluk kakaknya. "Aku kangen nii-san.."

"Izuna otouto!" teriak Tobi(Madara) juga berlari dengan slowmotion ke arah adiknya.

1 meter lagi...

"Dugh!"

Izuna kesandung batu...Madara tercengang.

0,5 meter...

Madara merentangakn tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh adiknya dan...

"Hap Hap! Hap hap!" tiba- tiba, Madara nyanyi ala iklan Ax*s dan Izuna tertangkap di pelukannya (*jiehh..*).

.

Slowmotion terhenti.

.

Tiba- tiba, berdendanglah lagu 'Humko Humise Churalo' yang ternyata dari tape DVD Kakuzu.

"Nii-san..." Izuna mengelus pipi kakaknya.

"Otuto- chan...i miss u!" ucap Madara lalu memeluk erat Izuna.

"Hiks..hiks..." terdengarlah tangisan dari para anggota Akatsuki(-Tobi/ Madara).

"Huaaa! Drama yang sangat menyentuh..hiks..hiks.." tangis Konan tak lupa dengan memegang popcornnya.

"Sedih, un...hiks..sroott!" Deidara menangis sambil mengelap ingus dengan tisu.

"Hiks..hiks...persaudaraan yang mengharukan..." tangis Itachi tanpa sadar memeluk Konan. Pein nengok slowmotion, ditambah air mata yang beruraian.

"Hiks...I..Ta..Chi...grrr! hiks..." Pein marah(kok kayak gitu==") sambil nangis. "Shinra..hiks..Tensei!"

"Tuingg!" Itachi mental ke angkasa dengan beruraian air mata. Kisame nangis celingak- celinguk nyariin istrinya(*dibacok ItachiFG*).

"Ita- chan...hiks...dimana..kamu, sayanggg hiks...?" tanya Kisame dengan air mata hiu-nya.

"Hiks..Demi Jashin! hiks...diatas!" ucap Hidan sambil nunjuk- nunjuk ke atas. Kisame cengo.

"Ah..makasih, ya, Hidan- kunhh..." ucap Kisame sambil nyolek dagu Hidan. Kakuzu yang berada disamping Hidan langsung emosi.

"Apa lu..hiks...nyentuh...my..hiks...lovely Uke hiks.. Hidan?" tanpa adegan slowmotion, Kisame ditendang Kakuzu dan terbang ke angkasa, bersama Itachi. Hidan muntah- muntah ditempat sambil nangis.

"Hiks...mengharukan ya, tanamanku?" tanya Zetsu yang memeluk tanaman mawar. Mawar nya langsung sweatdrop(?).

.

Di atas langit...

"Ita-chan.."

"Oh, Kisa-kun.."

"Berpelukan!" ucap Kisame dan Itachi berbarengan ala Teletubb*es, dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Huwaaaa! Itu lebih mengharukan lagi, un!" ucap Deidara sambil nunjuk ke atas yang rupanya ia menonton drama KisaxIta. Segera saja, Akatsuki(-ItaKisa) mendongak kan kepala keatas.

"Hiks...hiks...otouto- chan..itu lebih sedih lagi, ya?" tanya Madara sambil nunjuk ke langit.

"Iya...Onii- kun..." Izuna menjawabnya dengan air mata beruraian kemana- mana.

"Be my wife, Itachi..." ucap Kisame sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah- entah dari mana- kepada Itachi. Itachi langsung melek(?) dan sadar.

"Baka! Gua gak mau jadi istri lu! Nanti anak gua(?) kayak ikan hiu! No!" teriak Itachi sambil berlari- lari atas awan.

"Please deh, Ita-chan..sekali- kali aja.." mohon Kisame sambil mengejar Itachi. Dan terjadilah kejar- kejaran. All yang ada didarat, maksud Akatsuki, kecuali Zetsu yang lagi pundung dalam tanah gara- gara mawarnya diambil Kisame, pada sweatdrop 10 liter.

"Oh My Jashin! Ckckck.." Hidan eswete- an.

"Demi duit yang gua korup, gak nyangka Kisame itu suka ama Itachi..." Kakuzu meluk- meluk duit korupsi nya. Akatsuki yang tersisa langsung tepar di tempat.

.

.

OWARI DENGAN GAK MUTUNYA, DAN SILAHKAN BERI COMMENT JIKA BERKEHENDAK, KARENA PEMBACA ADALAH RAJA. THANKS.

See in next stories, bye!


End file.
